


【晨熙】千秋万世

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	【晨熙】千秋万世

*无差 领航员×赛车手设定

*OOC预警

 

1.

他们从阿克苏飞回上海，陈向熙半牵半拖着看起来依旧没从短暂的小眠中彻底苏醒的连晨翔走出出站口，懒懒的坠在后面的人眯着眼，人流里，陈向熙把他牵的紧紧的。

大厅里举着鲜花的一撮人群格外显眼，几个骚包裹着紧身皮衣。陈向熙连晨翔刚露脸，此起彼伏的口哨声就从那撮人群中蹦了出来。

“晨翔！”

“Te！这边！”

陈向熙松开了手，他向来不喜欢熟人的围观和接连而来、他应付不来的揶揄。连晨翔脚步快了几步迎了上去，一双眼睛舒展清明。

他把另一只手上金灿灿的大家伙塞进了一个皮衣的怀里，另外几个就扑上来跳起来抱他。“牛逼”和“哈哈哈哈哈哈”开始交响。

年轻的环塔三冠王在接受他所属车队的迎接。

2.

城市与城际交通不允许改装车上路，他们把赛车交给车队，换回原装车向南开去。

他们的家在上海东南方向的一个小镇子上，只要跑30分钟高速就能到。

低矮的老式楼房透着一种潮湿的青灰色气质，竹制的晾衣杆和四处纵横的黑皮电线在空中密密麻麻交错着，却又保持着彼此不相干的疏离距离。各种喜阴的绿色植物从生锈的铁栅栏中伸出枝杈，更有过分的藤蔓爬上石砖外墙。

这与60公里外的上海像两个世界，但陈向熙喜欢，所以连晨翔也喜欢。

居民楼间的街道太窄，轿车只能停在巷子口。下午四点，夕阳下成群结队散学贪玩着疯跑的小孩都停了下来，挂着鼻涕瞅着从他们身边驶过的四轮白壳子。连晨翔在一群小屁孩的艳羡注视中，昂首挺胸下了车，比往常显得还要更神气。

“好幼稚。”他听见身后的陈向熙低声说。

钥匙相互撞击，金属轻脆的响，他看见了陈向熙墨镜下弯起的嘴角，一种毫无含义的开心占据了他的心，神气的人傻气的笑开了。

3.

正对餐桌，有个巨大的观赏鱼缸。里面几尾赤红色的鹦鹉鱼在里面追逐着。连晨翔丢下包就冲到鱼缸前面去，一条看起来似乎正在对着门口发呆的鱼疯了一样游走了，仿佛被他吓了一跳。连晨翔的嘴瘪了下来，一副受了天大委屈的样子，直起腰来回头去寻陈向熙。

这人突然变成一只撒娇求安慰的大型犬，故意双腿不用力，整个人耍赖似的挂在陈向熙脖子上，迫着这个骨骼细长的人伸出双手抱上他的腰。

距离拉近，瘪嘴的人得逞了从爱人精巧的唇形上取走了个吻。

曾经在连晨翔生命中拥有仅次于赛车地位的一缸宝贝鱼，陪了他五六年，在第三年，连晨翔遇见陈向熙的时候，光荣失宠。

他俩经常是比赛一飞走就是半个月，偶尔出国试车比赛时间会更长，连晨翔委托了家政来帮忙喂鱼，顺便打理房屋的落灰。

陈向熙说他心大，不怕挨贼惦记。

连晨翔就要笑成一株开展了的向日葵，明晃晃的灿烂着，眼睛变成两对月牙，苹果肌鼓起来高高挂起，迅速牵起陈向熙的手，十指紧扣，“怕什么，最重要的我都随身带走。”

陈向熙脸皮薄，一定会脸红，他偏圈住他，让他只能往自己怀里跑。

4.

鱼不想看，鱼不想说话，鱼自闭了。

鱼：爱情的骗子我问你，你的良心在哪里？？？？？？、

5.

晚饭吃清汤面。

热腾腾的水蒸气似白绸缎从温烫的煮锅中升腾起，一些不合群的细末分叉离群而去，缠上陈向熙半长的发。夕阳将落未落，金光于窗台一角炸开，散落的到处都是。

辉光在客厅辟出一块界限分明的光明之地。长沙发的一端正冲着厨房门口，连晨翔肢体舒展开，趴在沙发肘上，垫着下巴，惬意的眯着眼睛，把陈向熙的背影整个吞入眼底。

陈向熙其实并不会许多做饭的花样，一双白玉似的纤手，倒是和圆滚滚的白面条很合得来。打卤面和各种酱料浓厚的拌面都不是连晨翔的最爱，他唯独青睐这一把葱花一点盐的清汤面。

因为总能拨撩他一下，让他止不住的想陈向熙——那人生的白白净净，骨骼修长，像支寒冬中的枝杈伸展的白梅花，也像空谷中茎叶疏阔的野百合，连晨翔觉得反正世界上所有美好清幽的事物都像他。往人群中去，总爱安安静静的当块背景板，看着清清淡淡，但其实最暖。

陈向熙很少说肉麻的话，很少表达，连两个人的袒露心意都是由连晨翔一个人完成的。

他们坐在车里，是初春芬兰依旧薄冰覆盖的赛道，车行过一个峰型破点，带着他们两个人高高跃起，连晨翔看着副驾驶的领航员说，“你喜欢我。”。

“专心，”领航员本能的恼羞着举起了自己的手就要播撒暴力，连晨翔又抓住他手腕，盖着他的手掌压在车档上，车架落地瞬间，连晨翔握着他的手换了档，过了紧接而来的3档弯，漂亮的甩尾卷起漫天黄沙，连晨翔一双含情笑眼看着他笑得格外坦诚，“刚巧，我也喜欢你”。

陈向熙无声的心意都在细节里。外出自备的毛巾床单什么时候应该定期消毒换洗、连晨翔起床会有六亲不认的低血糖怎么叫他起床最有效，记着每一个他应该问候长辈前辈亲人车队朋友的日子提醒他礼数周全的来往。一万件小事里，有陈向熙一万次无声的“我愿意”。

“刺啦”一声是沾着水珠的青菜划入油锅的声音，遇热散发出植物原醇的汁水香气。傍晚邻里间言词不清的热闹烟火气顺着外墙爬进来。

连晨翔赤着脚一勾一抬，沙发另一端的超大泰迪熊玩偶腾空，摔在他怀里。他揉揉这软绵绵的东西，“啵儿”的亲了一口，他仰面看着攀在天花板上燃烧着的光。

他好幸福，他想。

6.

连晨翔与陈向熙，是火与水的不同。

他像一簇跳动着的火苗，张扬着，把热与光抛出去。

他把每一个从陈向熙那里征收、窃取来的爱欲、愉悦与痴迷都挂在脸上，自然而骄傲的等时间风干，变成原本的他自己。他从不吝啬说“我爱你”，每个睁眼的清晨，每个清闲的黄昏，偶尔炊烟缓缓的消逝的灶台前，他从背后拥上陈向熙，每个心思被拨撩到的时刻，他都要毫无保留的说给他听。他还要没完没了的重复“我好喜欢你”，天花乱坠的夸陈向熙“小熊你怎么那么好看”，就算恶兴致涌上来欺负人也要笑嘻嘻的“小熊，小熊，小熊”叫个没完。分开也不能太久，距离太远，陈向熙看不到连晨翔的眼睛，锁在里面一层一层的深爱隔在空间之外，他就要顺着电磁波，用不同频率说很多遍“我想你”、“我好想你哦”，直到空间缩短，距离破碎，爱人站在眼前。毫不收敛，他在他所有冠军采访里都要硬加进去一句“我有全世界最好的领航员”。每一天都像是在热恋。

陈向熙甚至一度怀疑连晨翔有肌肤饥渴症——这种多发于婴幼儿的精神类病症。

这人太爱黏着他了，大多数时间就像没有骨头一样挂在陈向熙身上，挂在他胸前，挂在他肩上，像只特大号考拉。他大概是对陈向熙的脊骨特殊的钟情，隔着棉质的T恤或是肌肤相互赤衤果的碰触，用手指一节一节的去数陈向熙的骨节，他的腰与背是一条含蓄的曲线，动起来此起彼伏。东非裂谷带旁蜿蜒险峭的山脊线，夕阳下加州西海岸蜿蜒的沿海公路...连晨翔在那看得到一切唯美的东西。他的脊骨一共有34节，同旁人无差别，但连晨翔不觉得，他偏一寸一寸吻上去，笃信这人骨肉下有颗复杂而灿烂的灵魂。

他本袖中藏火，抬抬袖奋力一挥手，一簇火苗化作漫天萤火，四散纷落，飘飘洒洒，许给陈向熙。这掏空一整个心肝酝酿着泼洒出的璀璨，好在陈向熙敢接，也接住了。

7.

晨起先去了农贸市场，又去了鱼鸟植物园。

连晨翔坐在副驾驶含着清晨陈向熙喂给他的水果硬糖，打着哈欠，撑着脑袋，听陈向熙握着方向盘骂街。

陈向熙是领航员，大部分时间周全细腻而冷静，果断是他的铠甲，每一个决胜点的胜利都建立在他的指令指上。

但扑克牌有两面，陈向熙有车怒症，尤其烦别人按他喇叭，超他的车。

他快速向左打方向盘又快速回右，连踩油门刹车，刹车声短促而平均，顺利闪了方才从他身边挤过的宝马商务闪了一把后又顺利超车。他在1.8T的小排量上玩顶级四驱的操作。

连晨翔从没有告诉过他这件事——又狂又野的陈向熙真的很性感。

像有只高贵的猫，不轻不重的踩在他胸口，肉垫软软的，随着它的四肢高高抬起、轻轻落下，恩赐似的登陆、游走，圈占地盘，又毫无留恋的散之不顾，一条尾巴高高卷起，又风似的扫过他的小腹。它是从天上来的，连晨翔拱手送上自己的胸口，想要它停下，想要他怜悯的显出些温顺，至少对自己它会有些留恋的。他抱着强大的征服欲与渴求，一种自然界原始等级争夺的兽性蒙上他的心头。他想将他摁下，露出修长白皙的脖颈，脆弱而精致，只有一层充满弹性的薄薄的皮。他想要他像一个被打开的宝盒，毫无保留的展示他所有脆弱，大腿内侧的细肉会蹭上连晨翔的腰，他的腿骨纤细而修长，雪白的皮肉会染上红色，用力内扣的脚趾会用同样的力量狠狠揪着连晨翔的小腿肉，被抽干了力气还要断断续续的骂他，断断续续的求饶。

某一部分的他们是雷同的，冷静内向的陈向熙在某一面是野性而果敢的，柔软外向的连晨翔从不认输向来骄傲。这些特质像磁石一样将他们紧紧吸在一起，越过地球两万公里，在同一台赛车里以同一种信仰同生共死。

8.

十月中的Sanremo常有雨水与大雾光临，连晨翔和陈向熙本年度的WRC第一站就从这里开始。

阿尔卑斯山的山道上，如果忽视突然而至的大雨的话，中规中矩的柏油赛道难度并不算大。黑色的标志206WRC割碎雨幕。

“70, 2 Left and 6 Right.（前方70米，有一个很急的左弯接一个高速的右弯）”

陈向熙依照路书冷静下指令，一个清晰的蛇形弯道立刻出现在连晨翔脑海中，转眼就已到车轮之下，连晨翔左打方向盘，一个漂亮的甩尾带飞一阵风，连带着路旁植物沙沙作响。毫不犹豫，又拉回方向盘，闯过右转弯道，后轮擦地声尖锐入耳，砂石飞起一片。

标致206WRC属于那种天生强大的拉力赛车，短轴距非常适合拉力比赛中高速转向，更可贵的是砂石路面上表现优异之余，在柏油路的速度也很平均，也就难怪206WRC让标致继205T16后再次在WRC赛场上称霸三年之久。

大雨来的快去的也快，山间泛起大雾。

“晨翔，开雾灯。”

暖黄色灯光杀入迷雾中。其实Sanremo的赛道对连晨翔这种级别的车手来说并没有什么难度，颇有几分小试牛刀的意思。

“6 Crest.（可全速通过前方坡顶，下坡处没有弯道）”

连晨翔一脚油门踩到底，这样的赛道碰触不到这辆车的极限，他听着发动机嗡鸣的声音问陈向熙，“我比上次慢了吗？”

再往前是一段上桥的直道冲刺带，只不过道路狭窄，“Narrow（前方道路狭窄）”，陈向熙合上路书，“没有，比上次快了将近12秒，超过了Miki Biasion的记录。准备接奖吧！”

陈向熙看不到他巨大的头盔遮住那一双弯弯的眉眼。

说话间左右车轮严丝合缝贴着前方桥体两边的边缘处，丝毫由不得一丝摇摆，“全速通过，刹车界点听我口令！”

1秒，2秒，3秒...黑色标志风驰电掣的杀回开阔地，陈向熙一声指令劈下来“晨翔，刹！”

车过黑白格宽条赛车终点线，在柏油路上打了个圈，原地调转了方向，后坐力压在后轮上稳稳停住，减震器颠簸一下就轻轻弹起。四面观众与工作人员像浪潮一样涌了上来，欢呼声炸开在连晨翔耳边，他的头盔早就被他丢在一边，他如常锤了锤自己胸口向围观者示意，边绕了过去，毫无预兆的抱起了陈向熙。

突如其来的双脚离地让被打横抱起的陈向熙本能的轻叫出声。好歹也是一米八多的壮年男子，连晨翔抱起来并不省力，他没敢乱动，待他看清了连晨翔欢呼雀跃的脸，反而跟着笑开了，由着他去疯去闹。

连晨翔将他抛上车顶，双臂一撑自己也跟着跳了上去，车下人群中接连几声香槟塞子被顶飞出去的声音，充满气泡的液体从不同的角落喷了出来。香槟雨中，连晨翔捧上陈向熙的脸，将他脸上的香槟抹去，额头相抵，他握着他的手，站在阿尔卑斯山脚下的制高点上——做唯一有资格站在车顶的两个人。

他牵着他镇臂高呼，将整个灵魂都交付，呐喊着。

60亿人里，并肩为王，何其三生有幸。

9.

没有比赛的日子里，揭掉职业标签，他们只是一对拥有彼此的普通人罢了。

陈向熙会做很多有趣的家务事。比如夏天黄瓜正应季，他就爱清晨去早市拎上一麻袋，回来从开花儿的那头儿全都开上十字刀，不砍断，晾在窗外，等它们变成黄瓜干，然后泡上辣椒丝、盐、蒜、醋和一点点白酒，把它们变成一罐一罐的小菜。

连晨翔因为动手能力太差，让人实在心疼黄瓜，故被取消帮忙资格，却偏要搬个小板凳，蹲在旁边，有时候一看就是一下午。

闲余时光总像一辆老马车，走得特别慢，他想要把每一秒都刻上对方的名字再送给他。

偶尔整理整理阳光刚刚晒透的衣服，连晨翔就躺在陈向熙的大腿上玩手机游戏。陈向熙会毫不迟疑地把一沓刚刚叠好的衣服撂在连晨翔的肚子上或者腿上，转来再去创造另一摞去，直到那一堆混合着洗衣粉和阳光气味的衣服全部打理完，连晨翔被埋得已经只剩下一张脸。

“小熊，现在你该求我了！”连晨翔把眼睛从屏幕上拔出来，一双明眸闪闪亮。

“什么？”

“我只要稍微动一动，你的成果就完蛋了。快！叫哥哥！叫老公！”

“......”一巴掌精准的拍在连晨翔的面门上。

连晨翔揉揉鼻子，委屈巴巴，下次还敢。

还有一些时间他们非常安静，靠在沙发上一起看鱼。

陈向熙第一次去拜访连晨翔在上海的家的时候，那么大的房子空荡荡的，除了连晨翔，就只有这一缸鱼是活物。

那时连晨翔还留着个锅盖头，而陈向熙是个卷毛。锅盖头对着鱼缸把一条得了皮肤病、离群的鱼介绍给小卷毛，“它叫Lily，它总是自己一个停在这，好像要得抑郁症了。”

小卷毛陪着他看鱼，几不可闻地叹了口气。

后来连晨翔搬去了陈向熙那里，连带这一缸鱼。那条叫Lily的鱼身上的白斑已经不见了，在鱼群里不停的游来游去，抑郁症也是没有的。

10.

WRC的下一站是葡萄牙Santa Maria da Feira，碎石路面观赏性极好，但只要一下雨，路况极差，是极难的赛段。路面频繁的高坡促使赛车跃起很高很远。

“你和Hans Martin同一场。”

Hans Martin在葡萄牙站五连冠，连晨翔跃跃欲试。

碎石路段多少有些颠簸，会影响轮胎的摩擦力，进而影响稳定性。车经过了第一个峰型坡，高高跃起，连晨翔需要控制车速，排除落地时速差影响平稳性的可能。

“60, line into 2 right minus over a bump tightens to a hairpin over a ditch. （行使60米，保持左线入2挡右弯，路颠簸，路变窄，至发卡弯，过沟渠。）”陈向熙有条不紊的按照路书与实际路况发出指令。

车经过第二个峰型坡时，他的心也跟着高高悬起，少有的，他一阵心慌。

这一次比之前他们滑出去更远，接上一个2档弯儿，连晨翔闪过去，陈向熙才看到前方赛道外侧有岩石。

“Care rocks outside！（注意赛道外侧岩石）”

他几乎是用一种尖利急促的声音喊出来的，连晨翔用力猛打风向盘，高速中变向，陈向熙第一次在比赛中体验到心脏快要脱离胸口的感觉，车尾将将避过，他心有余悸，突然意识到他的指令上系着他们两个人的命。

“Martin现在快我几秒？”连晨翔问。

陈向熙迟钝的去看实时板，“快你3.5秒，过了前面的发卡弯，路况允许极限状态。”

连晨翔向高速档变速，改为抓地型跑法，甩尾又快又狠，接下来的缓和弯卡，他将油门推到底，轻轻磨着刹车片，将发动机功率推到极限。

Santa Maria da Feira最后一个八连峰型坡接2档弯道的魔鬼赛段是决胜点，大量的飞跃接极端弧度的弯道对车手如何掌握车速、领航员如何判断刹车点与加速点，充满挑战。刹车点延误、车速过快都会导致赛车空中失衡，下坡与弯道排布密集，落地后极易撞上弯道围栏飞出赛道。而这一段接近尾声的赛道旁，挤满了热情的葡萄牙观众。

“我差了几秒？”电光火石间最后一个峰型坡出现在他们眼前。

“0.8秒，弯后70米直道接3个4档弯，可全速超车。晨翔，刹车，现在！”

连晨翔踩着的尾音将刹车推到底，减震器发挥到极限，在紧接的弯道上后轮的左右摆幅触底。车登陆70米直道，速度极快，不过0.35秒。陈向熙瞥见赛道旁火光冲天，赛道边缘处有保险杠和车顶的碎片。连晨翔贴着赛道内侧一闪而过，陈向熙心下扎扎实实地空了一拍。

他们前面，只有一辆车。

11.

Hans Martin死了。颅脑损伤，伴随着大面积的烧伤，在送去医院的途中脑死亡了。

而他的领航员，因为撞击的冲击力，晃短了脖子，当场没了呼吸，在燃烧的车内变成了一摊灼热的蛋白质与油脂。

后续报道中，确认此次事故是刹车延时导致的，也就是说，不是领航员指令下完了，就是赛车手没有按照领航员指令操作，但这已经无从追查了。陪他们为这一次失误付出代价的，还有8个无辜观众。

连晨翔赢了比赛，但并没有想象中的兴奋，他没有真正意义上的赢了Hans Martin，他永远都赢不了Hans Martin，他如何跟一个死人争得了胜利呢。

死了就全都结束了。

如果Hans Martin会死，那任何人都会死。

他的下一站是阿根廷Cordoba，他不是第一次体验阿根廷赛道，但之后的赛事似乎因为Hans Martin的血色陨落，被各方渲染着，陷入一种无从打破的悲剧氛围。

训练场的跑道规规矩矩，领航员基本只需要观察指导、培养默契就好。仅仅只跑到第三圈的时候，连晨翔也发现了，陈向熙对刹车点的判断出现了偏差。

车队管理摇起了旗，连晨翔减速将车子开到中控站旁，他刚刚温软地开口，“小熊...”

陈向熙就解了安全带，打开车门下了车，留下一句，“累了，我休息一下。”

他根本不留任何余地的在拒绝交流。

连晨翔看着他的背影，撒开方向盘，长长地叹了口气。

12.

陈向熙最近身上总是有一层薄薄的烟味，他平时是惯不爱尼古丁的。连晨翔也未曾见过他有用过那些白色细长条。他橘粽色的头发依旧顺在脸侧，发色衬得他格外白皙，只是也将眼下一圈黑青衬得更加突兀。陈向熙说不出来哪里变了，像是忽然成熟长大了似的，他那股冷静与无惧的气质像是被什么东西吃掉了，连晨翔正眼睁睁地看着那股藏在眉峰里不轻易见人的狂傲在慢慢退却。

其实他们都知道到底怎么了，却心照不宣，各自无解。判断刹车界点是领航员的责任，他过不去，连晨翔帮不了他，只能放他沉默。

某天晚上，连晨翔睡得并不踏实，他总习惯趴着睡，呼吸会扫在陈向熙的肩上，而这天他一伸手，床的另一边冰凉一片。他睁开了眼。

黑暗中阳台的玻璃门关着，没有月亮，只有街巷的公共光源钻进来，影影绰绰，陈向熙坐在小板凳上对着一群植物出神，袅袅云烟从他身前飘起，烟火在他两指间兀自燃烧着，直到阳台门被刷拉一声拉开，才将他的思绪拉扯回来。

陈向熙只是毫无波澜的回头看了看靠在门框边的连晨翔，又自顾自的扭开了脸。连晨翔看着青烟向上翻飞，耐着性子叹了口气，蹲了下来。

他去寻陈向熙的眼，轻柔的去握陈向熙垂在腿上的手，他耐着性子。眼下那一圈青黑像是被什么东西烙印上去的，那是内心煎熬的唯一象征，在陈向熙眼下，也在他心上。

他们在经历一场雪崩，大雪倾塌后还有什么会剩下，他们还不知道。

“小熊，你在干嘛？”

陈向熙没有回话。

“你这样不行，会熬坏的，至少顾着点眼睛嘛。”

“你先去睡吧。”一句话截杀了交谈。

陈向熙心里有一百个让他瞻前顾后的问题，但始终没得到一个答案。他什么都说不出来。清醒着至少看到的皆是真实的，他害怕睡眠，那儿有无数映射着他的脆弱的梦。

可连晨翔想来看不惯陈向熙不爱惜自己的举动，每一种都是他眼中一根刺。他的表现方式往往很温柔。他就趴在陈向熙的胸口，握着陈向熙一把就能握住的手腕，晃一晃，陈向熙的手掌会拍在连晨翔的脸上。那是一种纯靠骨节惯性的摇摆，骨头与骨头的碰撞毫无缓冲。动作看起来很和缓，但其实会疼。

你伤害你自己，就是在看我痛。他温柔地报复回去。

陈向熙怎么会不懂呢，他只能认输，心甘情愿的把人箍在自己怀里，再不让乱动。

可陈向熙这次将他欺负狠了，他站起来，眼圈都是赤红的，抬手一巴掌打在陈向熙脸上，突如其来，把陈向熙手指间的半支烟震飞了出去，他的脸被打偏了过去，耳侧的头发像一把打开的扇子散落下来。

巴掌声并没有停，连晨翔回手打在自己脸上，一下两下...又狠又绝。平时一双笑眼以同样的弧度盛满了水汽。

“晨翔！”陈向熙像是突然有了知觉，他灵魂中的脱力了的某一面突然复活了。

“连晨翔住手！”陈向熙猛地站起来制住连晨翔胡作非为的手。

他把他拥进怀里，双臂紧紧箍住连晨翔的脖子，连晨翔轻轻在他耳边呢喃着说“对不起”，他就将他拥得更紧了。

痛苦挣扎上浮着，顺着温柔的报复灌入心口，他紧紧闭着眼睛，隔着布料传来的真实与滚烫，隔着皮囊而微弱的心跳，这么久以来让陈向熙在黑夜中第一次有一丝丝安慰似的踏实与平衡，忽然间云开雾散，陈向熙有了答案。

13.

Cordoba赛前，领航员需要提前堪路。

待陈向熙出了赛道路段，连晨翔把车停在路旁的等他。南美公路多在高原山丘上，平整的水泥或沥青地面两旁各延伸出一块与公路平行的草植地带，而后地势戛然而止，垂直而下，峭壁陡崖，但也因为地势高翘，天空显得格外低格外明亮，仿佛一抬手就能揭走一片云似的。

陈向熙坐在车前盖上踩着保险杠研究路书，左手边放着半瓶Quilmes，它有一个棕褐色的玻璃瓶，商标上的蓝与阿根廷的天空同色。

连晨翔像一只被放出笼子撒欢儿的兔子，扎在草植带离左左右右来回乱转，不一会儿，他踩在一块路边凸起的岩石上，喊“小熊。”

陈向熙回过头去，连晨翔冲他招招手，“过来嘛！”他眼睛弯弯的，笑起来的时候很好看。

他需要弯下腰才能和陈向熙平视，他的双手背在身后，神神秘秘。

“我有一个好东西，你亲我一口，我就送给你。”

他在路崖边发现了一只孤零零盛放的小野花，是五瓣儿型的，淡蓝色向中心逐渐剥离成乳白色，清清淡淡，又清冷又美丽。他的心底里总有把世界上所有美好事物都摆在陈向熙眼前的愿望，如同出厂程序，以各式各样的方式。

当陈向熙当真亲上他脸颊的时候，连晨翔愣住了，他并没有想到从不将自己的爱欲展现的赤裸的陈向熙，肯纵容他的玩笑话。

从脸颊轻而易举的滑到了依旧陷在震惊中的人的嘴唇上，一个很绵长的吻诞生了。缓慢的，清浅的，潮湿的，交叠着，相互包裹着，陈向熙把每一分珍惜都顺着体温渡了过去。他和连晨翔在无数岁月交叠后，再也分不清彼此。

路过的车摁着喇叭，有人在吹口哨，有人高呼着，以非常原始没有辞句的方式道贺。陈向熙不急不缓的放开他，顺着他的手臂向后抹去，那一朵小蓝花绽放在陈向熙指尖。

他别在耳旁插在发间，莞尔一笑，说，“我好中意。”

南极岛上好似被放了把火，意外着，美丽激烈而充满矛盾。

14.

既然来了阿根廷，他们说想要看看《春光乍泄》里的伊瓜苏大瀑布。

但赛后三四天，他们依旧窝在Cordoba的小旅馆里，阿根廷此时正值雨季，一连几天阴雨洗刷，两个人合理的窝在床上，哪儿都没去。

“晨翔，我要解约。”

连晨翔翻过身趴在他胸口撑着下巴看他，“那...我也解约吧？”

陈向熙摇摇头，“目前国内没有比现在这个更好的厂牌了。”

连晨翔沉默了一下，他问，“为什么？”

陈向熙笑了一下，双手枕在脑后，“你心里已经清楚了，我害怕了，不能再当你的领航员了。”

连晨翔像只兔子，想了想，动了动他交叠的小爪子，“那我们可以不要赛车啊。”

“做其他的事，开一家小饭馆、书屋、咖啡店、花店都好。”

“或者我们可以先去旅游，我们现在的钱周游半个世界是足够的，从海参崴到开罗，你想去哪都好。”

陈向熙看着他，不笑了，“啪”的一声打在他脸上。因为伸展了手掌所以并不会疼，但是会格外响亮。

“你说什么？”他冷了下来，“我跟你在同一辆车里跑了上千次上万次，你每个表情我都记得，都刻在我脑袋里，你喜不喜欢赛车我会不知道？”

“你跟我说什么放弃？”

连晨翔的话还没滚出舌尖，就被陈向熙从身上掀了下去，他从背后压过来，连晨翔肩膀刚掀起来意图翻身，他一伸手就把人推回去，压在床板上摁得死死的。他的双腿从后挤进连晨翔双腿之间，左右一掰，连晨翔动弹不得，他居高临下，“现在，你听我说！”

“连晨翔，”他深呼吸一次，更像是叹气，再吐字，硬邦邦的语气去了，嫩而脆弱的内里翻了上来，“我太爱你了，我爱你，所以害怕呀，我没办法毫不犹豫的判断刹车点。判断提前了，我带着你输比赛，判断延迟了....我不该是带着你向下坠落的人”他没说下去，“连晨翔，你应该明白，我要的不是和你形影不离的几年几个月几十场赛事，我要和你几十年几百个月一生一世千秋万世。你爱赛车，你爱赛车如同我爱你一样，没有办法放弃，我舍不得，你也不会舍得。别把这种炸弹埋在我们之间，你会怨我的，我也会怨我自己。强行让一个人为自己改变，那不是爱，是恨，什么爱是牺牲，爱一个人就要为他牺牲隐忍改变，放屁！我爱你，我就要你完完整整、骄傲的做你自己，一辈子都不为任何人改变、放弃。”

他放低了身子，胸膛贴上连晨翔的背脊，嘴唇蹭着连晨翔的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻咬着，他的手顺着连晨翔掀起一角、露出一截细腰的棉质白T恤一角滑了进去，“就算我不同你在同一辆车里，我这双眼睛看不到你，我的心始终同你在一起。”

连晨翔回过头去，捉住他的唇，同他深深浅浅的接吻。

15.

陈向熙同车队解约后加入新东家，给一个意大利人当领航员。而连晨翔的领航员变成了一个娇小但强壮的漂亮妹妹。

他们会在赛场上碰到，连晨翔和陈向熙终于不再是同一个颜色的赛车服。

鸣枪令冲天而起，他们不再乘同一辆车，但他们的千秋万世一生一世正乘着长风向前奔去。

 

-【END】-


End file.
